generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Lucifel
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Annora Lucifel (deceased} | father = Pollus Lucifel (deceased) | siblings = Rear Admiral Deragon Lucifel | relatives = Admiral Vanessa Lucifel | image2 = | caption2 = USS Striker NCC-63420 | actor2 = }} Damien Lucifel was pretty much a loner his Starfleet career. An accomplish fighter pilot, he grew tired of it early, and transferred from the Marines to Starfleet, which would begin his illustrious history.(Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) Biography Born one year to the day of his younger brother Deragon, and him were separated when their parents Transport was destroyed by a malfunction in the warp drive system. He was found by a rescue Party a few days later by Betazoid Rescue team. With no surviving members of the Lucifel family, he was raised by Foster parents Camurus, and Jianna Drox. It was thought that he was an only child, as their was no records of his birth after the incident, so no direct connection was made with him as a Lucifel for much of his life. In 2358, Damien was invited to Starfleet Academy. Showing an interest in piloting, he was placed in the prestigious Nova Squadron. His dedication to duty, he would deliberately ask for a Transfer out of Nova squadron in 2360 as his fellow cadets planned to do the dangerous Kolvoord Starburst maneuver during graduation ceremonies. Commended for his honesty, he was spurned by his fellow classmates, and rarely made friends after that. The USS Exeter In 2361 while posting on the USS Exeter (NCC-26531) he saved the entire ship when he noticed that the Dilithium chamber to the Warp core was not installed properly after servicing at Starbase 185. He received a high commendation for his actions. He was assigned to Operations at the time. In 2362 he was approached by his long lost brother Deragon and told he believed they were brothers. After a DNA comparison, it was confirmed. The USS Striker In 2371 Damien transferred to the USS Striker (NCC-63420) to join the 44th Fighter Squadron. With the outbreak of first the Dominion War, Damien would see alot of action. Mostly in support roles as the Striker tended to stay distant in most engagements. By wars end, Damien was promoted to Commanded and was selected to be Captain Jeff Vintar's First Officer. He would also meet Marine Captain Jennifer Morgan. Although seeking a romantic relationship, they remained good friends through the coming years, and she helped improve his image among his crew mates. ]] By 2381 he would participate on survey missions of several Borg planets in the Delta Quadrant. On one mission, he lost the USS Striker (NCC-63420) on sensors, he would find their warp signature to a Nebula in Hirogen Space only to be Captured. He was tortured for3 days until Striker Marines retrieval team was able rescued him, and returned him to the USS Striker (NCC-63420). In 2382 he helped capture of a Malon waste vessel near the Hazari system. He was taken, the the Malon crew to Hazaria Prime, where he was released, but the Malon crew was sentenced to death. With urging from Captain Vintar, and him as an advocate, they managed to save the Malon crew, and help clean the system of the radioactive waste they had dumped in the system. In 2385, he participated in stalling Hirogen forces from attacking Deep Space 10 until a minefield was in place to prevent any further attack. In 2386 the Striker returned to the Beta Quadrant, and Captain Vintar retired. Damien was promoted to Captain, and he named Jennifer Morgan as his Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet personnel Category:14th Fleet personnel Category:Commanding Officers Category:USS Striker (NCC-63420) personnel